


Playing With Fire

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candles, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Thoros wants to try something new
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t tell me that these two don’t have this kink!

Inns weren’t a comfort that the Brotherhood came across often. 

If fortune favored them, the opportunity for a warm bed and a hot meal would present itself every few months or so, but in these bloody days of war and freezing nights, fortune was becoming increasingly hard to come by, and it didn’t help that they were always running out of gold now as well.

The keeper of the brotherhood’s current place of residence had been quite generous, taking pity on the poor, unwashed vagabonds that came traipsing through her doors late one cold and rainy night, soaked so thoroughly by the storm outside that the dirt caking their skin was running down their faces like wet paint.

“Wouldn’t be right of me to throw ye out to the wind like that.” The plump old woman had insisted when Beric assured her they would be leaving as soon as the rain had stopped. “You’ll catch yer death in this cold, ye will. There’s plenty a’ empty rooms fer the lot of ye to stay the night.”

They couldn’t pay for the rooms. Of course they couldn’t. Though, the Inn Keeper didn’t seem to care much and the men were more than thankful for her kindness.

“I can’t remember the last time I felt truly clean.” Thoros mused as he stretched out upon the bed that sat in the center of the room he would be sharing with Beric for the night. “Sometimes I do miss the capital. The air was rancid and the people were less than friendly, but there was always a hot bath waiting for me whenever I wanted it.”

Beric hummed a quiet agreement from where he stood at the little fireplace across the room, tending to the kindling beneath the flames to ensure that it would keep them warm throughout the night.

“You haven’t said much since we got here.” Thoros pointed out then, frowning at his lover’s silent demeanor. “Have I offended you, my lovely? You know I didn’t mean it if I did.” 

Beric sighed and laid the iron fire poker back in its proper place. “You haven’t done a thing.” He assured the priest. “I’ve only been trying to think.”

“Well stop thinking for awhile and come to bed.” Thoros crooned to his beloved lightning lord, who chuckled softly and happily complied with the request, stripping out of his thin lair of under clothing as he approached the quilt covered mattress. 

“We have oil, aye?” He inquired with a raised brow, unlacing his trousers last and pushing them down off of his legs while Thoros watched with lust filled eyes and a mischievous smile.

“Plenty of it.” He replied, reaching out to beckon Beric into bed with him. “Come here, my love.”

Beric’s lips fell upon those of his lover and with much eagerness now stoked in the pit of his belly, he crawled onto the bed, straddling Thoros and pining him to the pillows with his kisses. 

“You smell like heaven.” He growled in the red priest’s ear as he moved from his mouth to kiss and bite at the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Thoros laughed. “Romantic old bugger,” He hissed while Beric sucked just above his collar bone, surely leaving a mark for their company to snigger about the next morning. “I should ask the dear inn keep for a few more bars of that soap she put out for us.”

Beric covered his lips again, smiling fondly into the kiss and moving his hands slowly down the length of Thoros’s body.

“Slowly, my love.” The priest whispered in a tone that could calm a raging storm. “We want this to last, don’t we?”

“I can’t help it.” Beric huffed, moving in hungrily for another kiss. “I want you so badly.”

“And you will have me,” Thoros promised, wrapping his arms around Beric’s shoulders and scraping the tips of his nails down the curve of his back ever so slightly. 

Beric grunted, gripping the outstanding bones of his cheeky partner’s waist even tighter.

“Patience,” Thoros had the audacity to utter, even as he moved his hips upward to let his cock rub against Beric’s. 

“Patience!” Beric scoffed, letting out a frustrated groan soon after. “Since when do you have such a high regard for patience, dear?”

Thoros only continued to smile up at his lover, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I want to enjoy this.” He explained to Beric. “I don’t believe we’ll be seeing another chance to make love in a proper bed anytime soon.”

He was right of course. Having a warm bedchamber all to themselves for a night was a gift nearly as rare as Thoros’ ability to waken the dead. 

Aside from that, the two of them were not nearly as young and rambunctious as they had once been before. Two romps in one night wasn’t common practice anymore, unfortunately. Once they both fired off the first time, their evening would almost certainly be finished. 

Perhaps it really was best to take things slow.

“Beric?” Thoros crooned to his lover, caressing the nobleman’s cheek tenderly against his palm. “Have you left me?”

“No,” Beric answered, blinking away his intrusive thoughts, his attention returned entirely to the man beneath him. “I was only thinking again.”

“Hm,” Thoros hummed. “So was I.” His eyes drifted away from those of his dearest companion and settled upon the candle burning on the bedside table beside them. “Want to try something a bit different, love?” He asked Beric hopefully. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Beric gave his lover a questioning look, and Thoros sat up, leaning over to grab hold of the flickering candle on its stand.

“I’ve played with candle wax before...” He started to explain to Beric. “Though, I’ve never had it poured onto me.”

“Poured onto...” Beric shook his head in disbelief. “What on earth are you suggesting? You want me to burn you?”

“Oh, don’t be so old fashioned, my darling.” Thoros cooed at his blushing beloved, holding out the candle for Beric to take. “You won’t burn me. Not if you’re careful.”

“Thoros, I don’t think...” Beric began to object before the hilt of the candlestick was pressed into his hand and his lover’s mouth settled onto his once again.

“Humor me, will you?” Thoros breathed softly, pulling from the kiss and lying back down against the pillows, his arms resting behind his head. “If it hurts, I’ll let you know.”

Beric looked at the little drops of wax, sliding down the side of the candle, and the liquid pool that rested just beneath the tiny flame at the wick. It didn’t seem like something that would be at all pleasurable, having hot wax dripped onto one’s bare skin, but Thoros seemed quite excited by the idea alone.

“How do I...I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.” He admitted with a nervous swallow. “I’m afraid I’ll...”

“For the last time, Beric, you are NOT going to hurt me. I told you, I’ve done this to whores before. They seemed to like it.”

“You were paying them to like it.” Beric frowned.

“I never did a thing without their consent,” Thoros sighed. “Now, do you want to discuss my previous scandals or would you like to continue making love to me?”

Beric bit his bottom lip, looking again to the candle as it continued to burn. 

“Hold it a bit higher up,” Thoros encouraged him. “Yes that’s it, love. Now just tilt it a little. Let a few drops fall,”

Beric was still unsure, but he followed the instructions, slowly tipping the candle and letting two tiny drops of hot wax drip onto his lover’s chest.

Thoros hissed, his muscles tensing slightly at the brief burn of the wax before it began to harden over his skin. 

“Are you alright?” Beric asked with great worry. Thoros only smiled and gave a nod.

“Try it again.” He pleaded.

“Did you like that?” Beric carefully titled the candle again, this time allowing a bit more of the wax to drip onto Thoros, who purred at the hot liquid’s bite. 

“Fuck, yes.” He confirmed. “Again, Beric! Hold it closer this time...”

“Should I drop it onto your belly?” Beric smirked. He was quickly beginning to enjoy this as well.

“Yes, yes, pour it there...” Thoros whined at him.

Beric chuckled and let more wax fall onto the sensitive skin of Thoro’s stomach, just below the naval. “Wasn’t it you who scolded me for being impatient before?” He hummed slyly, the smile brightening at each little sound that Thoros made. “Now you’re making demands?”

“Beric...” Thoros grunted, his cock twitching as Beric allowed another dash of wax to hit a bit lower, not far from the swollen organ itself. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah,” Beric tutted, dripping the stinging substance onto his partner’s chest again, aiming for one of his nipples this time. “We’re taking this slow, remember?”

“Torturous bastard...” Thoros growled up at him. 

Beric laughed again and playfully swatted his thigh. “Turn over.” He commanded his red priest. 

Thoros obeyed without a hint of objection, flipping himself onto his belly, his face pressed into the pillows as Beric dropped a bit of wax between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck...” He grunted, shivering as the burning faded soon after its initial sting. 

“Hand over the oil.” Beric told his lover. Again, Thoros obeyed, leaning over again to the little night stand next to the bed and grabbing the small bottle of slick that they had always used for their couplings.

“Good,” Beric nodded as the glass vial was pressed into his hand. “Now, tell me if you don’t enjoy this, aye?” He leaned forward to press a kiss against the back of his partner’s neck and Thoros grunted a quick “yes” in reply.

Beric nuzzled the last place that he’d scalded, kissing it as well before he sat up and did what he could to maneuver the candle and pour the oil onto the fingers of his free hand.

Thoros whined when he felt the tip of Beric’s thumb begin to tease and lightly push against his entrance. “Please...” He begged shamelessly. “I’ve have enough of your teasing.”

“Is that right?” Beric chuckled, letting more wax fall onto the small of the Myrish man’s back. The whimper he received in return was absolutely delicious. “I think I’ll decide what you’ve had enough of, my beauty.”

Thoros gasped when Beric pressed again with his thumb, finally entering him, and let go a surprised cry into the pillows when another pool of hot wax ran down the pure white skin of his left buttock. 

Beric added another finger, beginning to twist them around inside of Thoros, opening him up and preparing him for his cock. 

“Let’s see,” The Lightning Lord mused, gazing with great appreciation at the naked laid out before him. “Where shall I scald you next, oh dear heart? Perhaps right down the spine?”

Thoros arched his back as the wax dripped in a hot straight line all the way down his back.

“Beric...” He moaned, raising his arse up to meet the thrusts of his lover’s fingers and letting out another pleasured grunt as one more was added. 

“This is quite a fun game, my love.” Beric spoke gently in return. “I wish you’d told me of it sooner.” 

“Fuck, Beric!” Thoros groaned as all three fingers were pulled from his aching passage, leaving him terribly empty and needy. 

“Did you want something?” Beric hummed, setting the candlestick aside once more and pouring more oil into his hand so that he could slick his cock. 

“Fuck me!” Thoros demanded finally. “Just fuck me! Please!” 

“Gladly.” Beric laughed, positioned himself at his lover’s entrance and gripping his hips tight as he entered him in one long, slow thrust. 

Thoros groaned and gripped the sheets of the bed beneath him, forcing himself to relax as he was penetrated. 

Beric pushed in to the hilt and stoped for just a moment, pulling back out then and pushing forward once more. “Are you alright?” He grunted out as he continued his easy pace.

“Fine...” Thoros panted desperately, pushing back to meet every thrust. “I want more, Beric! He cried then, pleading. “Harder!” 

“Shh...” Beric hushed him, slapping a hand over his mouth and quieting his sounds of pleasure. “We mustn’t let the men hear us.” He reminded his partner as he began to quicken his movements, fucking him harder, as Thoros had requested. 

The red priest moaned loudly into Beric’s palm, the sound muffled to all but Beric himself. 

“You’re so fucking good, my lovely...” The one eyed outlaw huffed as he pounded into his paramour, kissing at Thoros’s neck for a moment and biting on his shoulder blade. “So beautiful...”

Thoros arched again and felt his vision begin blur as Beric’s cock pushed back and forth over his prostate. 

“Beric!” He cried just before his lover took his hand away from his mouth, using it instead to smack his backside a few times, which nearly sent him over the edge.

“Fuck, I love you...” Beric groaned.

He must have grabbed the candle again because just a moment later, Thoros felt the sting of the hot wax burn the small of his back one last time before he came, dousing the sheets with his seed, his pulsing channel clenching around Beric’s cock and drawing a well deserved climax from him as well.

“Fuck...” Thoros grunted, feeling Beric carefully pull from him.

“That was definitely different.” 

The Lightning Lord grinned happily as he turned his lover over and covered him with his body, pressing sweet, gentle kisses all over his face.

“I told you that you’d enjoy it.” Thoros smirked, holding Beric close as he closed his eyes to rest and tried to catch back his breath. 

“Aye, you did.” Beric agreed, resting his cheek against Thoros’ and nuzzling his face tenderly. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know,” Thoros assured him. “I love you as well...Now, I would say let’s get some sleep, but I’m afraid I’ve got candle wax all over my body.”

“You could have another bath.” Beric suggested, and Thoros nodded with a cheeky smile. 

“I could.” He chuckled. “Would you like to join me?”

“Aye, I would love to join you.” Beric grinned back at him, kissing his cheek.

Thoros needn’t have asked.


End file.
